masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nodemaster/Bugs I didn't report before
NOTE: I've been making lists of bugs ever since I started using computers, so of course I started a list of bugs the day I started playing MOM1.31 years upon years ago. I see that MANY of the bugs I found and sent to the FAQ have been addressed - generally fixed - in patched versions of MOM. The following are the bugs I never did send to the keeper of the FAQ. Some of them have undoubtedly been found by others, and already fixed, but since I haven't looked at the patched version(s) yet, I'll post this list as is. Comments welcome. ----------- As previously noted, when you build an oracle in a city that has unexplored areas within six squares of it, it reveals those areas even though the oracle is only supposed to reveal the map out to four squares. But when you CAPTURE a city that has an oracle in it, or for that matter, city walls, it reveals only TWO squares around it, instead of the four or three squares you should instantly know. Hitting ` (backquote) on any display plots white lines showing the active mouse click areas, and it usually works fine, but on the display of a unit's stats, right-clicking the icons outlined on the right side actually activates the help display for the corresponding icon on the left. Some areas overlap even though there's only one action for any given click location. As previously noted, casting heroism on a unit in combat doesn't make it 5th or 6th level if you have warlord, crusade, or both, it only makes it 4th level. But not only THAT, casting heroism on a prayermaster doesn't even raise prayermaster to 4th level (let alone 5th or 6th). It's left as it was, and resistance of all other units remains the same. When you cast a spell from a wand and add extra power to it - despite having zero spell points left - it shows you adding negative power to it, and the higher you slide the slider, the more negative it gets. I wonder if casting the spell would dump a lot of mana into your reserve... I had nine army units in my capital city, including an armsmaster, hence I wanted it kept full to get the most use of the hero. Halfway across the world, I cleared a node and got a hero. The game kicked a unit out of my capital city to make room AS IF I was hiring a hero, then put the new hero at the node where I found it. If I hadn't happened to look at my capital again, I would have lost the benefit of the armsmaster for the unit that got kicked out. It just did it again when I got another hero at a ruin. Cursed Lands is supposed to reduce city production by half. I took an enemy city that I'd thrown that spell on. Before I turned off the spell, the city production was 19. After I turned it off, the production was 42. The spell description should mention that it also adds 1 unrest, thus reducing the production even more (probably). The surveyor message says "Cities cannot be built less than 3 squares from another city" but the fact is, they can't be built less than FOUR squares from another city. Three squares away is not far enough. The surveyor reports "River Mouth" to be worth 1/2 food, but the maximum size of a city that it calculates requires the river mouth to be 2 food, the same as a river. The unicorns could just step forward one space on the road for half a movement point then attack twice, but instead they teleport forward one space and can only attack once. Unlike every other type of unit, Unicorns can NEVER get two attacks in one turn unless they have Endurance on them or start adjacent to the unit they're attacking. An enemy wizard can lose fame even though the result puts him below the fame he gets from legendary heroes he still has. Since that fame is inherent in the heroes, it should be impossible for the wizard to have less than that as long as he has those heroes. The description of the Chimeras spell calls it "Chimera" and says it summons "a" chimera, but as the spell name implies, it summons more than one. The description for the Cockatrices spell says it summons "a" cockatrice, but as the spell name implies, you get several. The description for the Floating Island spell calls it "Floating Islands" even though it obviously only summons one. Descriptions of magic items that have Endurance say "Endurance, as swiftness spell" but there IS no swiftness spell, it's the Endurance spell. With a Chaos Surge spell in effect, all chaos creatures have their attack strengths increased by 2. It shows it when you look at SUMMONED chaos creatures before combat, but it doesn't show it for chaos-channeled units before combat. Both show it in combat. When you find an enemy wizard for the first time, then immediately attack and take his city, you're at war. Next turn, he greets you "Greetings! I hope we can live together in harmony!" or "I greet you with warmth and admiration!" - and of course, you're still at war, and he hates you. Ever notice how the messages you get on greeting a new wizard are the opposite of how they really feel? If they were really in harmony, they'd probably threaten to rip your throat out. The description for Prosperity says it increases the gold obtained from the target city by 50% (same thing a marketplace or a bank says) but it actually increases it by 100% (same as a merchant's guild). The description for Chaos Rift says "there is a 5% chance for *A* building being destroyed" but the first turn the spell was cast on my city, TWO buildings were destroyed. If it means EACH building has a 5% chance, it should say so. Also, having thrown it on enemy cities numerous times, it has never torn down buildings at a rate of 5% times the number of buildings, only 5% of getting *A* building. The description for a Djinn spell says it flies and casts 20 points of sorcery magic per combat, but fails to mention the two MOST valuable of its skills: wind-walking to carry other units at a speed of 3 overland, and teleporting in combat so it never has to fight a drake or get breathed on, gazed on, or thrown at. Wind walkers traveling with other wind walkers should be able to carry the slowest one with the fastest one, but instead the slowest one gets left behind as soon as its movement points run out, and there's nothing you can do about it. Every time an enemy wizard's mana reserves reach zero, they let all of their global enchantments lapse instead of converting enough gold to mana to cover the upkeep. A few turns later, they recast the same global enchantment, wasting not only the casting cost, but the casting time, over and over. A mana short prevents all mana income from nodes and buildings, and that's fine, but it should NOT keep mines and miner's guilds from digging up mana crystals and sending them to you, since they already exist. Either that, or you shouldn't be able to use the ones in your reserve, either, nor be able to convert gold to mana. Then a mana short would mean something more than just not gaining skill. Since a city with 9 units in it when it completes one simply kicks one of them out of the city, there's no reason whatsoever to disable the option to produce a new unit in a city with nine units in it, even if it's going to finish the unit in one turn, but especially when it isn't. You have to move a unit out of the city, set the city to produce the unit type you want, then move the unit back in (assuming it has any movement points left). When you buy a building in a city with the one-turn whammy, the price should be reduced by whatever amount the city actually produces, so the building will be completed in one turn. Instead it dumps ALL of that production in the trash and makes you pay to make the entire building instead of letting the city help build part of it. Current example: I have to pay for a full 300 points of production for an animists guild in a city that could build 29 points itself, saving me 58 gold. Even after I pay for the building and set all the population to farmers, they STILL produce 12 points, which all goes into the trash instead of saving me 24 gold. Adding insult to injury, the food goes in the trash too, then the very next turn, with no cities about to complete a building, you have to have farmers instead of workers, to replace the food that just got thrown in the trash. For that matter, you shouldn't have to micro-manage building production every turn. If every city kept the extra production and applied it to the next building, the way it does with your casting skill when casting another spell, you'd never have to screw around flipping workers to farmers and back in every city every turn trying to waste as little production as possible. Considering enemy wizards can throw corruption against cities they've never even seen, perhaps the players should be glad they throw it randomly instead of picking the best place to throw it - but throwing it on a useless swamp instead of the admantium mine or gem mine is still a bug. Even worse, they throw corruption on the space that their city shares with the city they're attacking, doing just as much harm to themselves as they do to the target. (Then if they have any shamans there, they come out to clean up the corruption their own wizard created!) The description of the Nature's Wrath spell says that for EVERY non-combat death or chaos spell cast, ALL of the CASTER'S cities suffer tremors (minor earthquakes), with possible loss of units and buildings. One would assume from that description that you'd have the same problem if you cast a death or chaos spell even if the Nature's Wrath global enchantment is your own. (Similar to all of your units outside cities getting roasted even if it's your own Meteor Storm enchantment.) It turns out YOU can cast all the death and chaos spells you want with no harmful effects whatsoever. The description is very misleading, making someone think they have to turn off Nature's Wrath before casting Dark Rituals on their cities, Wraith Form on their units, or summon undeads. Not necessary. (I assume the same goes for casting chaos spells.) When Nature's Wrath is in effect, enemy wizards really should change their strategy. Instead of summoning ghouls and hell hounds in droves, flattening their cities nearly every turn, they should focus on getting and casting disjunction while favoring normal units over summoned units. Why summon one unit of ghouls or hell hounds and make six others fall into the cracks?? The description for the Dispel Evil ability (Angels) CLAIMS that undead have to resist at -4 or be "instantly destroyed" which might make someone think that Zombies, with a resistance of only 3, would be instantly destroyed on the first hit (even though they'd get one counterattack), but that doesn't happen. It apparently has NO effect, not at -4 to resistance, not even at normal resistance. An attacking Angel should NEVER have to swing twice at a unit of Zombies (not even with Darkness in effect); instead they only do normal melee damage. A hero with a "dispel evil" weapon and first strike ability should never take any damage from Zombies, black-channeled units, or animated units (except if they negate the first strike or have a very high resistance), and rarely from other undeads, but the dispel evil power makes no difference. (Add "dispel evil" to the list of powers that are worthless to enchant.) The display of gold income from various sources for a city shows taxes, silver, gold, gems, and miner's guild, and if there's a market or a bank it shows that they give half of the total from those sources. The display for a merchant's guild leaves out the mines and miner's guild and only shows it matching the taxes. You actually get the gold you should; it just shows the wrong amount. The overland display of a stack of enemy units shows that the hero can only walk at two even when it has a flight spell so it can fly at three, so it zooms in to attack your city when the game told you it couldn't. The description of the "scouting" ability on a unit or hero says that it "increases the range a unit can see on the overland map BY the scouting level" but it doesn't, it increases it TO the scouting level (except when set to patrol, of course, which adds 1). If it increased it "by" the scouting level, then a flying unit with "scouting III" would be able to see FIVE spaces away, instead of the three it actually gets. A unit that has "Scouting III" ability scouts out to a range of 4 when it's set to patrol, like it should. But if you throw chaos channels on it, and it gets flight (vs. fire breath or extra defense), its scouting range of 4 WHILE PATROLLING gets REDUCED to 3, since the scouting range of flying units isn't increased by patrolling. If it gets demon skin or fire breath, then its patrolling scouting range stays at 4. The description of the "black channels" icon on a unit's display claims it's +3 to melee strength, but it's +2 like the spell description and the display of actual melee strength shows. Unlike lionheart, the extra hit point per figure from black channels isn't shown in gold. When enemy units with arrow attacks face a unit with missiles immunity or guardian wind, they run forward to attack with their melee attack instead, and that makes sense - but enemy units with magic missile attacks facing a unit with magic immunity just sit there firing away uselessly. When you cast Wall of Shadow in combat to block enemy units from firing at units in the city, they just stand there looking stupid instead of charging up to use their melee ability instead. Ones with no missile attacks charge forward as they always would; only the ones with missile attacks are stupid. When you cast Wall of Shadow to protect units inside the city, enemies don't even shoot at units you move out of the city. When you cast magic immunity on a unit in combat and the enemy wizard dispels it, you can't REcast it on the unit, because it gives you a BLANK message -- and then the game is likely to CRASH very shortly while doing something completely normal, such as switching what a city is producing. When you have a flying unit holding the gate in a city with walls, attacking armies that walk can't come in, so they sit - that's fine. But even armies with wall-crusher ability sit and look stupid instead of tearing down the walls to get at the units they could attack once the walls were gone. Enemy wizards NEVER use the wall-crusher ability on any of their units, except as a side-effect of stone giants and catapults throwing rocks. Enemy wizards NEVER throw Disrupt to open a hole for their units to attack through, at least not that I've ever seen in uncountable games played. The description of the Earth Lore spell says it "fully reveals terrain, terrain specials, cities, AND ARMIES in a target map window" but it does NOT reveal the armies in the area, not even for the turn it is cast. If it did, it would still be (slightly) useful throughout the game instead of becoming utterly worthless once the worlds are mapped. The Righteousness spell says it makes the unit immune to all death and chaos spells, and in fact it DOES make it immune even to a magic vortex (which isn't even a spell once it's summoned), but it doesn't protect the unit from darkness, black prayer, or warp reality; they still have full effect on the unit. Or else if Righteousness does grant immunity to those spells, like it should, then the display of the unit shouldn't show them having an effect. Nature's Eye on a city reveals all (visible) enemy units near the city, and When you cast it, it immediately reveals unmapped areas near the city, which will probably mislead you into thinking it immediately showed you that there were NO enemy units near the city. In FACT, you have to MOVE some unit (any unit anywhere) to force it to show enemy units in the outlying areas near the city. The description of the Transmute spell says it "transforms coal and ores in hills and mountains" implying that you can't use it on ores in plains and deserts, which often have ores. The spell works regardless where they are. If the enemy attacks your shadow demon with a ninja (and other units so it doesn't just run away), you SHOULD be able to shoot at it with the unit that has the magic missile attack that can see invisible. The game shows an "X" to say that you CAN'T. But if you click ANYWAY, it shoots and does damage. This is the opposite of units with missile attacks that can't shoot at an invisible unit that some other unit sees for them. In that case, it shows the arrow to say you can, then refuses only after you click. The spell description for Death Knights says they're +2 to hit, but the display of the unit (which is presumably showing the real info) shows them as +3 to hit. The spell description also neglects to say that they fly, which is pretty important (especially for an armor-piercing first-strike attack) and not implied by the name or picture. Immolation should provide fire immunity, unless there's a new spell to do that. Furthermore, immolation should burn off any webs in one turn no matter what the melee strength of the unit is. Furthermore, flying units with immolation (such as Doom Bats, or units with both spells on) should recover full flight ability after one turn, instead of being stuck on the ground by leftover webs, thus giving chaos wizards some defense against the Web nature spell. Casting immolation on a webbed unit in combat should immediately free it from the webs, and also restore flight to flying units. When the enemy throws Confusion on one of your units, but you throw Word of Recall while you still have control of it, you lose it ANYWAY, it doesn't show up at your summoning circle after the battle. The description of the Petrify spell says "attempts to turn an ENTIRE enemy unit into stone" but it doesn't; each figure gets its own resistance roll. When an enemy wizard captures a neutral city using ONLY ghouls, then you attack it the next turn, there are NEVER any regular undead units in the city, which is impossible unless the wizard cast spells to kill all of the neutral city's garrison and the ghouls did nothing. But the ghouls are usually damaged, so they must have done something. Last thing to note: when I cast a magic vortex, the enemy units really ought to RUN AWAY SCREAMING instead of just stand there to be slaughtered. Fly into a nature note (or walk in invisibly) with 5 wyrms and 2 behemoths, punch a vortex through the node's resistance, and I win, that easy. ----------- That's all I have for now. I haven't played the new version 1.50 more than a few minutes, but I've noticed that I still have to turn off all sound to avoid having to listen to all the glitches. Oh I long for the days of my single-processor 20 MHz 386 with a soundblaster running DR DOS or OS/2, so I could play MoM and hear it the way it was meant to sound, something a quad-core 1 GHz monstrosity running a garbage OS from Micros**t can't even begin to handle. Category:Blog posts